This invention relates to calorie counters and in particular to a counter capable of providing a readout of the number of calories in a single food item consumed and the total number of calories consumed over a period of time.
Medical and nutritional experts and prominent studies have concluded that a sensible and natural way to reduce one's weight is by a mild restriction of a person's calorie intake. The ideal diet is a slight variation, say 500 to 1,000 calories per day, of the individual's regular diet. It is also recommended that adults not consume less than 1,000 calories per day in order to ensure sufficient nutrients are consumed. A caloric restriction of 500 calories per day can result in a fat loss of one pound per week. Once the desired weight is achieved the individual must then adhere to a regular diet with a caloric intake consistent with their achieved weight level. For example a man weighing 150 pounds can maintain this weight on a caloric intake of approximately 2,300 calories per day.
Weight loss by a reduction of caloric intake requires the dieter to keep track of the calories consumed each day. However it is a problem for many persons to keep a record of the number of calories consumed and in particular to have an up to date total after each serving, which total is desirable in order to avoid exceeding the recommended intake. Although a paper and pen could be used for this purpose, sometimes it is not convenient to use these during the course of a meal or at other times. Also mental addition is sometimes less reliable than the use of a mechanical or electronic counter.
A variety of calorie counters have been proposed in the past but as far as the applicant is aware, such counters have not, for one reason or another, come into widespread use. An example of such a counter is the one shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,669 issued Feb. 22, 1955 to C. G. Hallowell. This known counter is provided on a stiff, square base card having a central upstanding pivot. A circular dial is mounted at its centre on the pivot for rotation relative to the base card. On the periphery of the circular dial is provided a total calorie intake scale. Overlying this dial is an index card which is also circular and supported at its centre on the pivot. This card is secured from rotation. On top of the index card are four elongated pointers. This known counter is able to indicate at a glance both a record of calorie consumption at each individual meal and a running record of the total calorie consumption during the day. It suffers from several disadvantages including the fact that the several pointers are exposed and could easily be damaged if the counter is not handled with care. Also the counter might be confusing for some people to operate because of the number of independently operable pointers.
A more recent calorie counter is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,720 issued June 6, 1967 to W. L. Carter. This device is also able to record the calories consumed each meal and the total for the day. The indicator has a box like housing with a pair of drums mounted therein. An endless belt is entrained over the drums and this belt has marked thereon indicia progressively indicating total calories consumed. A window in the front of the housing provides a means for viewing the indicia on the band. A knob mounted on the side of the housing provides means for moving the band. This known device does not appear to provide any means for the user to check that the correct number of calories has been recorded on the machine for each food item consumed or for each meal as only the running total appears to be displayed. This machine requires that the number of calories in a single food item be added mentally to the last number displayed. The belt is then moved until the number shown through the window corresponds to the new total. If an error is made in the mental calculation, the user is required to repeat all calorie counts for the entire day since the counter is not provided with a last position memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,514 issued June 5, 1956 to J. F. Sulger discloses a simple mechanical means for recording the total number of calories consumed by an individual. The indicator includes a flat thin circular case in which is rotatably mounted a wheel, a portion of which protrudes beyond the case through a lateral opening. On the wheel is indicia which may be successfully caused to appear behind a window in the case. Again the number of calories in a single food item must be added mentally to the last number displayed and then the wheel is moved until the number shown corresponds to the new total. If an error is made in the mental calculation, the user is required to repeat all calorie counts for the entire day since the counter is not provided with a last position memory.
An object of the present invention is to provide a calorie counter that is simple to use and that provides two or more calorie readouts including the amount recorded for an individual serving and the total number of calories consumed over a period of time, such as the start of the day. Because the calorie counter of the present invention provides a readout of the number of calories recorded for a single serving, errors in recording the number of calories are less likely and, if they can occur, the errors can be quickly corrected before the next item is recorded.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel calorie counter that can be made at relatively low cost and in a compact configuration.
The preferred embodiment has a third calorie readout indicating the total number of calories remaining to be consumed without exceeding a set calorie intake goal.
With the preferred embodiment which includes a last position memory, errors in recording the number of calories are less likely and, if they occur, the errors can be quickly corrected before or after the next item or meal is recorded.